Grojband: Flame's Story
by FireWolfGoddess
Summary: When Flame, princess of the flaming wolves, flees her home due to the water wolves destroying it, she is found by Corey, Laney, Kin and Kon. Flame will learn the way's of a pet. A bit of CorexLaney
1. Chapter 1: They destroyed my home!

**Hey guy's. This is my first ever Fan Fic about my user character, Flame. Hope you enjoy it. This will mostly be all in Flame's P.O.V**

I'm running through the tunnels of my home, being careful not to set myself on fire. How did they find us?. Thanks to them, I may be the only one of my kind left. Those Water Wolves have taken everything from me. My family, My friends, My home. The last thing my mother said was 'You will make out, just believe in yourself. I love you my princess'. Just the thought of what she said brings tears to my eyes. But of course being a Fire Wolf, the tears burn.

I finally can see the exit out to the 'Human World'. I take one last look back at my home, just to see the destruction. All I see is water, flooding the tunnels. I slowly turn my head away and make my way out of the tunnel. Once out, the tunnel disappears. It's to keep the humans from finding it.

Speaking of the humans, it seems I have entered their realm already. I am in a grassy area, with just a few tree's. It's night time so it's hard to see. I would love to turn my fire on, but it will bring attention to human's and who knows what they will do to me.

My ears prick up when I hear the sound of something walking through the grass. I run to the nearest tree and hide to find what it is. I doubt I am hidden because whatever it is, it's coming straight for me. " I- it's okay fellow canine I w-won't bite" A Girly, quiet shy voice whispers to me. I turn my head around the tree to see another wolf, perhaps, sitting there. She's rather small, even for me, being a wolf pup and all, gray fur with a tint of black around her, and big, shiny blue eyes.

"M-my name's shy" She says. I step away from my hiding spot to reveal myself. "I'm Flame. If you don't mind me asking, what sort of wolf are you?" I whisper/ask. She gives out a silent giggle. "I'm no wolf, I'm an Alaskan husky pup" Shy whispers. So she's a dog. I've heard of dog's. They're like wolves but smaller and normally less violent. "Wait. Are you a wolf?" She asked, quite worryingly." Well yes I am, in fact, I'm the young princess of the flaming wolves. But don't worry, I won't hurt you" I say. I hear her sigh in relief. "Did you say flaming?" Shy asks me with a bit of excitement in her voice. I nod, and only slightly set myself alight. she looks dazed and amazed.

When I turn the fire off, she snaps out of her trance." I- I better go. My owner will wake up soon, the suns gonna be up any minute" She says. "You have an owner? like a human?" I say. She nods as she runs off.

She was right about one thing. Once she's gone, I see my very first sun-rise. It's beautiful, with a mix of different colors. I am basically put in a trance. I snap out of it when I hear another noise. More like four noises. In the distance. I see four figures. All of them only have fur on their heads. One of them has red fur, another has blue fur, and the last two both have black. I only start running when they notice me.

This place is confusing. There are so many places I can get stuck in, and those humans are still following me.

They finally catch up with me when I back up into a corner. 'This is it' I think to myself. They are probably going to kill me or something. But they just stand there talking. Their language isn't that different to mine. "What should we do with?" The shorter black furred human asks. "Just leave me here!" I try to exclaim, but they don't seem to understand me. They think I'm barking. "Maybe Maddie will know" the red furred one said. "Great idea Lanes" The blue furred one exclaimed, slightly rubbing the red furred ones fur. When he does, the red furred one sort of blushes. It doesn't take a genius to know she's in love. At that point, the red furred one picks me up. I don't move, I'm both frozen out of fright, and curious about where they are taking me...

**Hope you've enjoyed the chapter. Also reviews mean more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2: I have a new home!

**Hey guys. I'm so glad about the reviews I got for my FanFic and SUPER MEGA HAPPY That one of my absolute favorite FanFic writers, FangaWolfLover, reviewed the story.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

(Splashes P.O.V)

I don't understand why the boss is telling me to come to him for an important mission. We just defeated the Flame Wolf Clan so there shouldn't be anything important to do right now

"Splash, I'm glad you came" The boss says. The strange thing is, he never shows himself properly to anyone. "You needed to see me sir?" I say. I see his shadow nod. "It seems that you didn't get all the Flame Wolves, You let the princess go" He explained rather angrily. I give out a silent gulp. This isn't gonna end well for me. "I need you to go and find her. She has been located in a place called PeaceVille" the boss says. " I will do my best" I exclaim as I exit the room.

Wow my first mission. Now to find that little brat.

(Flame's P.O.V)

Okay, while I have been dragged by these humans I have found out a bit about them. The red furred, or should I say red haired as they call their fur hair, is called Laney. The blue haired is Corey, and the two black haired are Kin and Kon.

I was excited at first to find out where I'm going, but now I'm kinda scared. I just wanna be back with my family.

We finally make it outside a weird structure the humans call a 'house'. "So Maddie is gonna meet us here?" Corey asks. "That's what she said" Says Laney.

We enter through some sort of moving wall and when I look inside, I am amazed. So many human things, and a fridge full of cheese. "Hey guys, thought I'd let myself in" A voice says. I turn to the wall to see a brown haired girl, with a bit of purple in it her hair covering her right eye standing there. "It's fine Madeline" Says Corey. She smiles then looks at me, kind of shocked. "Is that... a wolf?!" Madeline exclaims. 'Finally" I think. Someone knows what I am, rather than Shy. Wonder how she's going. "Wait a wolf?" Kin says with an astonished look on his face. "I'm surprised it hasn't attacked us" Says Corey. " What should we do with it? it's getting kind of warm on me" Says Laney.

Wait, warm? oh no my fire powers are turning on. Why do they have to scare me so much. Luckily, Laney put's me down, but I don't move. I have kind of started to get use to them, and I don't have anywhere to go. "She doesn't seem to want to leave us" says Madeline. "I think it's starting to like us. Wait, how do you know it's a girl?" Kin says/asks. "I just guessed" Says Madeline.

I don't know why, but I start walking over to Madeline. Something about her makes me feel happy. I hear Kon silently laugh. "I think she likes you" Says Laney. Madeline seems like she ignored Laney, because she's staring at me, almost dazed. I can't help but stare back at her. Maybe... I want to stay with her. "You think I should take care of her?" asks Madeline. The others quickly nod. "Looks like you're stuck with me little one" Madeline says.

Without thinking, I suddenly jump up and accidently set my fire on. The others gasp. Not a scared gasp, but an amazed gasp. "A fire wolf!" Kin exclaims. "I've read about these, but never thought they'd exist" Madeline says. I turn my fire off so she can pat me. Slowly, Madeline leans forward and gives me a small pat.

I give her a small smile. "How will I take care of her?" Madeline asks. "You just need to keep an eye on her feelings, kind of like Trina, if she's too happy, sad, scared or angry, she will set alight" Kin explains. "Okay got it. I better go" Madeline says. I leap in to her arms, eager to see where she lives. " Okay Maddie, see you tomorrow and bring her with you" Laney says. Madeline waves goodbye and leaves.

Now I will have a home.

**10 MINUTES LATER TRANSISTION**

After about 10 minutes, we make it outside another house, completely different to the one before. "Now, you need to stay quiet, I'm not sure if my parents are home and would freak out when they see you" Madeline whispers to me. I decide to stay quiet. Being loud could get me kicked out.

Madeline slowly opens the door and races up a weird slope thingy. She then opens another door into a much smaller house. Purple wall, soft, gray ground, and lots of other things I have never seen before. 'Now, you need a name' Madeline says, putting me down. I straight away lay down, the ground is so comfy. "How about Fire Wolf?" Madeline exclaims. I tilt my head. Weird name to think of. "Wait I got it, how about Flame?" She says cheerfully. I prick my ears up and smile. "Okay then Flame, welcome to my house" Madeline says.

Soon, Madeline's room, as I've found out it's called, starts to get darker and Madeline has just come in from eating dinner. "Guess we better get some sleep" Madeline whispers. She picks me up and put's me on what she calls a 'bed'. Wow, it's even more comfy than the ground. Madeline jumps on next to me. She's so sweet, and kind, I love her.

After a few minutes of silence, Madeline asks "You wanna hear a song before we sleep?". A song!. I love music. I nod quickly and she gets wooden object out. I lay down as I listen to her music.

Paramore: Misery Business

I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out  
But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks, we caught on fire  
She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change  
And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want  
And what they like, it's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

When she finishes singing, my eyes have widened. She's amazing at singing. I wish I could clap. Instead, I walk over to her, and snuggle up to her. She lightly wraps her arms around me and lays down. I can't wait for tomorrow to come.

While she's sleeping, I crawl out of Madeline's arms and lay by the window. It's easier for me sleep when I see the stars. Just before my eyes close shut, I see a familiar ball of flaming fur running through the streets. Wait, was that- no it couldn't have been Nash... Could it?

DUN DUN DUH!

who is Nash?

Madeline: What is he doing running through the streets?

Laney: And why is he on fire like Flame?

Those questions and many more may be revealed next chapter.

Flame, firing off. 


	3. Chapter 3: A special reunion

**Hey guys. I'ma back! I have noticed that some people do questions that reviewers have to answer so I thought I'd start doing that: What's the weirdest thing you've ever eaten? let me know in the reviews. Enough chit chat, LETS START!**

(Flames P.O.V)

I am woken up by something nudging me and whispering "Flame, wake up". I Open my eyes slowly, and I'm greeted by Madeline. I tilt my head up and smile. It feels good seeing her. She makes me happy, but not so happy that I set myself on fire. "The others want me to meet them at the park with you" Madeline says. That must have been where I first saw them

After a few minutes of Madeline getting changed into different clothes, we head off. We need to sneak out the front door so we don't wake anyone. When we do make it outside, Madeline starts running, and I follow after her

**5 MINUTES LATER TRANSITION!**

We finally slow down as we make it to a big grassy area. Not too far from us, are Laney, Corey, Kin and Kon, waiting with their instruments. "Hey Maddie, did you name her yet?" asks Kon. Madeline nods. "her name is Flame" Madeline explains. "Cool name, ready to practice?" Corey exclaims. Everyone nods. "I brought my guitar with me" Says Madeline. "Awesome" Laney exclaims.

After a bit of messing with their instruments, they start playing. No words in the music today. I listen to them for a while, but then decide to have a wonder. They don't seem to notice.

There are so many tree's around here. But there is one that really stands out. one with big, red shiny balls hanging on them. Apples. The food gathering wolves use to bring these back, they are delicious. I try climbing up the tree to grab one but fall back down. I try again. No use. I try jumping. Still can't reach it. I continue to jump and climb, until I hear a familiar voice. " You'll never reach them like that, you know" The voice says. I turn around, to see a wolf, same color as me with the orange and red in him, and he's slightly bigger.

"NASH!" I squeal, almost crying as I run to him. He jumps over to me and snuggles me. That makes me blush. I can't believe, my best friend, my mega crush, is still alive. "I thought you were dead" I say. He looks at me and sort of smiles. "You and me are the only ones left" He explains. My smile turns into a frown. "Also, I saw a water wolf running around here last night, we may need to be careful" Nash adds. I nod. "These humans, aren't really bad at all, they're so nice, and one of them took care of me last night" I say. Nash looks at me excitedly. "Really? that's incredible!" He exclaims. I silently laugh. he's so cute when he's excited. Aww man, shut up brain

At that point, I hear Madeline calling for me. I turn my head sideways to see Madeline and the others running straight at us. Nash looks like he's about to run off, but I put my front paw on his and say "Don't worry, they're nice. Nash nods and sits, just as the others arrive. "Wow, another one!" Kon exclaims. Nash smiles. I smile back. "Looks like there's love in the air" I hear Corey whispers to Laney, who blushes. I roll my eyes at Corey. making him realize I heard him.

Everyone stops smiling, when the sound of a wave crashes through the park. Nash and I gasp. We turn our heads to see a huge wave and in front of it, a familiar water wolf. Splash. "Hello there little princess, and her friend" Splash says. Nash growls angrily. Man, I wish I could speak to the humans so they know what's going on. Wait, I can do that. I concern trait as hard as I can, and so does Nash. Eventually, we are able to speak to the others. "Guys, I know this is weird but we also have the power to talk to you" I explain to the others. They look at me, confused. "I know your confused, but that water wolf is evil and wants to kill us, so we better get out of here" Nash exclaims. "Yeah we better run, cause that wave will flood everything" Madeline exclaims. We all nod and start running from the wave, which is now starting to flood PeaceVille.

As we run, I notice another four humans, with a familiar dog, Shy!. and the other humans look excactly like Laney, Corey, Kin and Kon. They don't need to say anything to realize they need to run. The one that looks like Corey, picks up Shy and starts to run, the others following

We get away, luckily, but PeaceVille has been flooded over. All of us, are high up on a mountain, not far from where I use to live. "We should be safe here" I say. The four humans I just met, stare at me and look like they're gonna scream. Okay, this is getting annoying. I start flaming again, which makes the four of them step back. I turn the flaming off. "Okay what's going on here?" The Corey look alike asks. "Y-yeah what's g-going on Flame?" Shy asks me. Of course, only me and Nash understand her. "Well, we are from the Flame Wolf clan, our home was destroyed by the Water Wolf clan, and we are gonna be killed if we don't defeat them" Nash explains. The look alike's get even more confused. "Anyway, who are you four?, I already know your dog" I ask. "I'm Carrie, The red head is Lenny, and the other two are Kim and Konnie, together we are The Newmans" Carrie says.

Newmans huh?. I was thinking it would be a name similar to Grojband. "How are we gonna defeat the water wolves anyway?" Lenny asks. I frown. "I'm not sure" I say. Madeline leans down to me. "We can do it Flame, we just need a plan" She says. I tilt my head up to face her. She is smiling at me. I smile back. "Your right, we will defeat them. But we will need some sort of base" I say. The Newmans band smile at each other. 'We think we know where" says Kim.

**Wow what a chapter!. Where are the Newmans taking us?**

**Nash: Will the Water Wolves win or us?**

**Konnie: WHY ARE ANIMALS TALKING!?**

**Those questions and more shall be answered next chapter**

**Flame, firing away!.**


	4. Chapter 4: Eavesdropping

**Hey guy's. I'm gonna try my best to update this story daily, but it might take a bit more than a day to do this.**

**Anyway, today's question is: Have you ever been to another country and what was it like?**

**Let's get started!**

(Flame's P.O.V)

Where are these Newmans taking us?. We are getting closer to the now flooded PeaceVille, and there is a high risk of us getting caught. "It's down here" Carrie says, pointing to a drain. We all crawl through and down into the water. But it stinks!. "Really, the sewers?" Laney says, angrily. Carrie just rolls her eyes and motions us to follow.

We finally make it to a dark area, we can't see a thing. "There's a light switch around here somewhere, but I can't see a thing" Lenny says. I smile, so does Nash. "Allow me to shed some light on the subject" Nash and I say in unison. We look at each other and laugh, then turn our flame on. On the wall next to us, is a button that Konnie pushes, turning the light on in the area. It looks like an underground base.

"Hang on, this is my base from the blab-tab incident" Kin exclaims. I tilt my head, then shrug, not really wanting to know about it. "So, what's the plan?" Madeline asks. I look at Nash, who is staring obliviously at the corner of the wall. That normally means he has a plan. "We need to find out what they will do once they've captured Flame, they said while they were flooding our home to keep the princess alive once they found her" Nash explains. "Of course!, but how do we get to them without them spotting us?" Kim asks.

Kon now has a big grin on his face. "Kin, remember when you made that disguise thingy, do you still have it?" He asks his brother. Kin nods, taking a weird remote device out of his pocket. "We can disguise as wolves!" Kon exclaims excitedley. " Only the wolves can diguise as another wolf though" Kin says. Great, the risk of losing another wolf. I stare at Nash worriedly, who looks braver than usual. he steps forward and says "I'll do it, if they get Flame, it's over". I gasp and my eyes widen. "No! they might kill you!" I exclaim. Nash sighs. "Yes, it's risky, but it's safer that I go" He says calmly to me.

Good thing he keeps me calm, cause I was about to go into a fire meltdown. I hesitantly nod. "Okay Nash, hold still, and think about water wolves" Kin says, aiming the disguiser at Nash. Nash sits with his eyes shut. Kin pulls the trigger and it has a direct hit at Nash.

Slowly, the red and orange in his fur turns blue, and the rest of his fur goes lighter. " Wow, I'm a water wolf!" He exclaims. I quietly chuckle. "But be careful, you still have fire powers, so mind the water" Kin adds. Nash nods, and makes his way to the exit. "Nash... be careful out there okay?" I plead. Nash turns to face me. "I promise, if I'm not back by sunset, that probably means something's gone wrong" He says, walking into the darkness. "I guess we wait now" Corey says. I nod. I just hope he will be okay...

(Nash's P.O.V)

Did they have to flood all of PeaceVille?. There's so much water. At least I have found the meeting area for the water wolves. They are discussing what they will do with Flame. " We should torment her until she gives us all the secret's of the fire wolves!" One of the wolves exclaims.

At the very end of the bench, sit's a shadowy wolf figure. 'That must be their boss' I think. Not far from him, sits Splash. I would just love to go punch him in the face. " We cannot torment her, she will be injured and we need her health to be perfect" The boss says. "So what do you suggest we do sir?" I ask, in the most manly water wolf voice I can. Everyone's eyes stare at me, but turn away when the boss clears his throat "Once we catch her, I have a machine, it looks like a cage, but will take all her power away, and if the only living royal fire wolf loses her power, any other fire wolves alive will lose their powers" He says, with an evil chuckle. I hold back my gasp and join everyone in laughing evilly.

Once the laughing stops, Splash stands up and says "That's all we've got time for guys". Finally, I can get out of here. I hurry to the exit but I'm blocked by another wolf. Splash. "You know, your voice is familiar, what's your name?" He asks me. Great, the one thing I suck at, making names up. "My name is- uh- Dug" I say. I want to face-paw myself. worst name ever. Splash just shrugs, but then looks closely at my fur. " Some of your fur is red" he says. Oh no, Kin never told me I was limited time. I gulp and run under him, before he can grab me.

I'm not safe yet, I can hear him following me. I need to hide. I find a little ally way that I can cut into before he notices. I run in it and hide in the shadows. Well more like I use my fire powers to fly. Splash passes the street and I keep moving to the base.

When i do make it back to the base, I am greeted by Flame hugging me. "It is nearly sunset, I thought something happened to you!" She exclaims. When she let's go of me, she is blushing. Why is she blushing?. Could she have a crush on me? no she wouldn't, would she?. Anyway, I tell them everything...

(Flame's P.O.V)

"So you're telling us that if Flame loses her power, all other living fire wolves lose their power to?" Shy asks/exclaims. Kin made her a collar so she could talk to us. This is the bravest I've seen her. Nash nods. " So what do we do now?" I ask. Everyone shrugs, even Nash. "So we've got no plan" Konnie says. I sigh.

Then I see Nash staring obliviously again. My eyes widen. Then he comes back to reality and excitedly put's his paw around my shoulder, making me blush. "I know we can-" he starts to say, but is cut off by the water wolves breaking in, Splash in front. "No one move, or its laser time!" Splash exclaims, a laser cannon in front of him. None of us move, except for Carrie who is trying to reach the light so she can attack them without them noticing. Splash aims the laser cannon at her and fires. Just as it's about to hit her, Corey leaps in front and gets hit on the side of the stomach. We all gasp, but Laney and Carrie seem the most emotional.

"CORE!" Both Laney and Carrie exclaims. We all understand why Laney is worried, but are confused about Carrie, Corey's arch enemy!. "You saved me" Carrie says, eyes wide. Corey weakly smiles, blood pouring out of the side of his stomach. "Anything...for a... sister" He says before passing out. "You're...you're siblings?" Laney asks. Carrie, nods.

Both her and Laney have tears streaming out of their eyes. "Grab him and fix the wound, you guys grab the rest of them" Splash says, directing three wolves over the Corey, growling at Laney and Carrie to back off. Kon and Konnie have to grab them and hold them to stop them from attacking everyone. Then we are lead by the rest of the water wolves. Lead to our doom...

**DUN DUN DUH!**

**Where are the water wolves taking them?**

**Laney: WHY ARE CARRIE AND COREY SIBLINGS!?**

**Those questions and more, answered next chapter. Don't forget to answer the question, whoever has the weirdest or most awesome answer (From questions from both chapters) Will get a shout out next chapter.**

**flame, firing away! **


	5. The boss is revealed

**Hey all!. Since no one has answered the random questions, no question today. Let's just get started!**

**Flame's P.O.V**

There are so many things on my mind right now. One of the biggest, is Corey and his arch enemy, Carrie, being siblings. 'W-why did you never say anything?" Laney asked, staring at Corey who was on the back of a water wolf, his wound bandaged. Carrie sighed, like she was about to say something HUGE.

"When Corey and I were very young, our parent's got divorced and I went with mum, she went with dad. After we met you guys, you all soon became enemies, and Corey and I didn't want to break our band's up, so we pretended to hate each other and not tell you guys, at least till you didn't hate each other so much" Carrie explained. "I'm sorry I never told you, and I understand if you can't forgive us". Lenny smiles and Carrie, and tried to hold her hand (We all had cuffs on). "It's okay Care, we will get over it" He said.

I was nudged by Shy. I stared into hey big, terrified eyes. "W-where are they t-taking us?" She whispered. "I think they are taking us to their base, soon, the fire wolves will be extinct and I will be just a simple wolf. I'm sorry I got you guy's caught up in this" I say, a tear running down my cheek. As it rolls down, it burns. Madeline comes up to me and quickly flicks away the hot tear. "it's okay Flame, we wouldn't have met you if you hadn't come to PeaceVille" She says. I smile, then look at Nash.

He is emotionless. "Hey, it's gonna be okay Nash" I say to him. He turns his head to face me, and slightly smiles. "Promise that no matter what happens, we will always be friends" he says seriously. I nod at him. "I promise".

I start to turn my head away, but he nudges it back to face me. He has adorable puppy eyes. Wolves only do this when they are going to tell their feelings to the one they love. 'Is this it? is he gonna say he loves me?' I think. He leans forward and says "Flame, ever since I met you, we have been friends, and I think that, I- I lo-" He is cut off by the sound of a door opening.

'Why now, let him finish please!" I think. At first, we are going the same way, but then I am dragged away from my friends. I try to make my way back to them but am pulled back.

Eventually, I am pulled into a cage. Not far from me, the others are in a cage, with some sort of tank below them. Corey's finally awake. "Should we call the boss to come finish the job?" one of the wolves ask. I see splash nod. " Father, we are back!, and we have company" Splash exclaims. Nash and I stare at each other. Splashes dad... IS THE LEADER OF THE WATER WOLVES!?.

" Hello there little ones, good to see you, especially you, princess" The boss says. I growl, trying to act brave, when really, I am quivering with fear. "I'm guessing that you already know what this cage will do to you" The boss says. This must be the power draining cage. I angrily nod. "But it only works, if you use your fire power". I smirk. "What if I don't turn my power on?" I say. He just laughs. "Maybe you need some motivation" He says, stepping out of the shadows. "This may surprise you to son" He adds. When he is clearly shown, Nash, Splash and I gasp. All I can say is "D- DAD?!"

Oh

**Nash's P.O.V**

My

**Madeline's P.O.V**

Freaking

**Splashes P.O.V**

Gosh

**BIGGEST DUN DUN DUH!**

Does this mean that Splash and Flame are siblings? Find out next chapter! remember to give me your answers from the random questions.

Flame, firing away.


	6. The risk

**Hey guy's. Nothing to say here, let's just start.**

**Flame's P.O.V**

I can't believe it!. I'm both happy and angry, more angry. Dad is alive, but is the ruler of the water wolves!. Wait, does that mean that splash and I are siblings?. "Yes it is I, King Torch, or should I say, Water Torch" Dad exclaims. "B-but does that mean I have a fire sister? and how did no one realize? and are you a fire or water wolf?" Splash blurts out. Dad loudly and evilly chuckles. "Yes, you have a fire wolf sister, and I am a hybrid wolf" He explains. Madeline razes an eyebrow. "But, once Flame loses her powers, so do you" She says. "Since I'm a hybrid, it will not affect me" Dad says. He still hasn't answered the other question. "But how did no one know?" I ask. Dad chuckles. "Well, it sort of went like this"...

**Dad's story**

It was only known to dad's mother and father, that he was a hybrid. They never found out why. But, being a hybrid made him think that he was unstoppable and would rule all. When his parents died, he was crowned the king of the fire wolves.

Not long after that, he met my mother, who also was oblivious to dad's secret. She soon had two children, me and Splash. We were twins, but mother realized splash was a water wolf, and threw him out to live with the water wolves.

Not long before my home was destroyed, Mum found out the secret, but still didn't realize the evil in him. Dad soon, went to the water wolf clan, and killed their king in a battle. He kept his face hidden. With the water wolves, if you kill the king, you become the new ruler. He also revealed to Splash, that he was his dad.

The day that my home was destroyed, Mum had found out about Dad being the water wolf king, and vowed to tell the whole clan. Angry, Dad ordered the whole water wolf clan to attack. And that's how the place was destroyed

" Y-you lied to us! to me!" I exclaims. Dad just smirks. "It was for your own good, and soon, I will be the only fire wolf in the world!" He exclaims. Splash growls. "I'm not letting you do that dad!, I just found out I have a sister and don't want to lose her!" Splash exclaims, running towards my cage. Before he can get to me, a cage comes above him and traps him. "Now, if you don't start flaming in five minutes, your friends drown" Dad says, revealing the tank below my friends to have water in it. I gasp with terror. "You're a MONSTER!" I scream, trying not to set alight. Dad grins evilly and leaves the room, along with the rest of the water wolves.

"This is all my fault" I whisper to myself, tears running down my fur. "Flame, it's not your fault, you have to save yourself, even if it means losing us" Nash says, trying to calm me. I stare up at them. "But I don't want to lose you, the only way I could get out of here with you guys is if I over power my-" I cut myself off with a gasp of excitement. "What is it Flame?" Laney asks. I grin. "I know what to do, but it's risky" I explain. Shy razes an eye-brow at me. Nash stares at me worriedly. "W-what is it?" Shy asks me. Nash looks like he wants to lunge at me. "You don't really mean you will-" He starts, but I cut him off. "Yes, I will over power my fire, it would stop the cage from working and set us free" I say. Madeline gasps. "But that could kill you!" She exclaims. I slightly frown. "I know it's risky Maddie, But it's the only way to save you guy's" I say. "But Flame, if you die, we wouldn't forgive ourselves" Corey say's, clutching his wound. "And I don't wanna lose my only sister!" Splash exclaims. Then I look to Nash, who now has tears running down his fur. "Please Flame, I care about you too much for you to do this" Nash blurts out. He realizes what he said and blushes. I silently chuckle. "I think know what you were trying to say before Nash, and I just want to say that I- I love you" I say, just as Dad enters.

When I said I loved him I whispered it to him. He can't even say his response. "Are you ready?" Dad asks. I nod. "Very well then" says Dad.

He pulls a lever and I turn my power on. It's starts off small, but get's bigger. All I need to do, is concentrate on all my happy, sad and, scary angry moments. I concentrate mostly on two things.

One of them, being my home being destroyed

And the other, meeting Nash and my other friends

This seems to have a huge affect on my fire power, because whenever I open my eyes, all I see is flames. "NO STOP IT YOU'LL RUIN EVERYTHING!" I hear Dad yell but I ignore it.

It's painful to sue so much power. Last time a wolf tried this, they were killed from it. The more powerful it gets, the more it hurts. Finally, I hear the sound of shattering cages and explosions. I turn the fire off, and jump out of the cage. I am only awake long enough to see a few things.

One, my friends beating up my Dad and the other water wolves, except for Splash.

Two, All of them cheering and hugging at their triumph

And three, all of them running to me as I collapse.

After that, everything goes black...

**BIGGEST MOST CRAZIEST EVER DUN DUN DUH!\**

**What will happen to me?**

**Nash: Will I say I love her or not?**

**Carrie: Will Flame and Splash's dad be killed or sent to a prison?**

**Find out next chapter!**

**Flame, firing away!**


	7. Saving Flame

**I'm back!. And I loved the answer I got for my questions. It's from FangaWolfLover saying **

**"****What's the weirdest thing you've ever eaten?  
For me, I'll have to say... raw chicken. o-o But that's as my human self, not wolf self; I love raw chicken as Fanga. *Wipes tongue around mouth at the mere thought of tasty, uncooked bird* I guess as Fanga, the weirdest thing I've eaten was a carrot. p.q Those are weeeeeird.**

Have you ever been to another country and what was it like?  
Sadly, I have not been to another country. :( But I used to live in a state called Texas for a short bit, and because at some point of history, Texas broke off to become its own country before rejoining the United States, I'm thinking it semi-counts? x3 And I loved living in Texas... despite the unbearable heat; there's the answer for the second part of the question." 

**Okay. enough chatter, let's start!**

**Nash's P.O.V**

"FLAME!" We all yell, running towards her as she collapses. 'This can't be happening, I can't lose her!" I think to myself as I lay down beside her, nudging her to wake up. Madeline comes beside me and starts rubbing Flame. "Please come back to us, you're the best pet a girl could have" She says, tears running down her face. Flame doesn't even move. I continue to nudge her, wishing she would come back. "Please Flame, I can't bear to lose you. I love you" I whisper. I slightly give her a little lick on the cheek. Yes, we wolves kiss each other on the cheek by licking it. She doesn't react.

I'm about to give up on her, until I hear the sound of a door crashing down. The humans gasp. "Mina? Trina?" Carrie and Corey say in unison. I turn to where I heard the sound, to see to female humans. One of them, has Blue eyes, Greeny-bluey hair, and is wearing glasses. The other one (Who is unconscious and in the arms of the Greeny-Bluey haired one) Also has blue eyes, but has Pink hair. "Oh hey sis, and friends, and enemies" The Bluey-Greeny haired one says. "Uh Mina... they know our sibling secret" Carrie says. Mina suddenly becomes wide eyed. "Also, if you have any way we can save our wolf friend here, that would be helpful" Corey says. "Two fire wolves, and a water wolf!- uh I mean, I think I may have a solution, follow me" Mine explains.

Before we go, I get Flame on my back, with Shy and Maddie's help, and continue to follow Mina.

**10 MINUTES LATER TRAINSITION!**

**Madeline's P.O.V**

We finally make to Carrie's and Mina's house. It looks very similar to Corey's house. I just shrug about it. I kind of understand why. I once say Lenny's house and it looked like Laney's.

Flame is still extremely unconscious, maybe even dead, on Nash's back, whose been silently crying the whole time. I've been trying to cheer him up, but he won't listen. As for Trina, she seems different. She recently woke up, and hasn't ordered Mina to do anything yet. She has only asked what's going on, and she has put her hair in a ponytail, with a bit of a side fringe. I will ask Mina about that later.

When we get inside the garage, we stare at Mina. "Okay, this is something that only I know about, since I invented it" She explains. She walks over to something hidden under a huge cloak. "I present to you all, the healatron1000!" Mina exclaims, taking the cloak off. Under it, is a glass chamber, connected to A LOT of cables. not enough to blow a fuse, but still there's a lot. "Like, how does it work?" Trina asks, looking curious. We all stare at her, rather confused. "Well, all we need to do, is put Flame in the chamber, turn it on and since it runs on music, we need both bands to rock out, otherwise it won't be strong enough" Mina explains. Corey and Carrie frown. "We don't have any lyrics, and I'm seriously lacking in the lyrics department" Corey says, trying not to reveal the 'Diary Mode'. "Me neither" Carrie says.

Everyone else starts to frown, Nash and Splash get misty eyed. I feel so bad for them, Nash has to lose his best friend, and I'm pretty sure MEGA crush. And Splash, yes he tried to kill us, but he just found out he had a sister and would hate to lose her.

I'm about to give up all hope on having Flame live. But then, I realize something. I know I vowed never to do this, but it's the only way to get Flame back. "Guys... I might be able to help with lyrics" I say, getting out some paper. "Y-you write lyrics?" Laney asks. I nod. "I don't think their good though" I add, handing the paper to the others.

As they read, their eyes grow wider. "Maddie these are... THE BEST!" Corey exclaims, but then groans slightly due to his wound. "You should totally sing this while we play music!" Kon and Konnie say in unison. I stare at them. "Really?" I ask. They all nod. "Okay then" I say, worryingly.

I step up to the microphone, while everyone grabs their instruments. I also get my guitar out. I take a deep breath. "Count us in Kon and Konnie" I say. I put my mouth to the microphone, and get remember: I'm doing this for Flame. "1, 2, 3, 4!"

**The Fray: How To Save A Life**

Step one, you say, We need to talk  
He walks, you say, Sit down, it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all, you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed

He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life  
How to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life  
How to save a life

As we sing, Flame seems to move a bit more, and her three wolf friends stare longingly at her.

At the last note, her eyes slowly slide open, making everyone cheer. In fact, These are the things that happen in steps.

One, Flame wakes up

Two, Carrie kisses Lenny, and Corey kisses Laney

Three, The twins kiss

Four, Flame comes out of the camber.

**Flame's P.O.V**

While our human friends hug, us wolves jump onto each other playfully.

One the excitement tones down, I look into Nash's deep, brown puppy eyes. "I never got to reply to what you told me before" He says. My eyes grow bigger. 'is he going to say yes or no?' I wonder. "What's your answer?" I ask. He sighs. "Flame, I don't like you" he starts. I'm about to run off, mega embarrassed and heart-broken, but he brings my eyes back to his. "I- I love you to Flame" He whispers, linking our lips. I'm shocked at first, then I close my eyes, thinking this is the best day ever.

After the kiss ends, I don't want it to end. Until Madeline comes and hug's me tight. "I thought you were gone" She whispers, letting me go.

Then I see her look at Mina. "hey Mina, do you know why Trina has gone nice all of a sudden?" Madeline asks. Mina shrugs. "No idea".

I hear Laney laugh. "I might know why" She says. "While we were in her mind in the episode 'DreamReaver' We were saved by Trina's nice self. I'm guessing that Trina was knocked out, and Her nice self decided to escape"

I am astonished at what my friends did before I met them. Apparently they've done things like rock with robot alien thingy's, go into Trina's mind, be heroes for a day and save the world from a meteor. "I can't believe you guys did all that!" Shy exclaims.

I laugh at how surprised Shy is, then look to Nash. "Question Nash, are we now going out?" I ask. I giggles. "Isn't it obvious? Yes!" He exclaims, kissing me again.

It's official, my life is amazing!

**YAY FLAME IS ALIVE!.**

**I will make one more chapter to say what happened after all this. So wait for that!**

**Flame, firing away!**


	8. The Aftermath

**Hey guys I'm back for the final chapter!. **

**Once I post this, I will get a new chapter for the truth or dare up. Let me know what story I should continue with after that! let's start!**

**Flame's P.O.V**

It has been about a month since the whole incident happened, and I couldn't be happier. So many things have changed. I will tell all of you readers about, and save mine for last.

First of all, Corey, Carrie, Trina (Or should I say Katrina as she's gone back to her old name) and Mina, have moved back in together. They were so excited when it happened, and Katrina finally stopped being so mean to Mina.

Corey and Laney, Carrie and Lenny, Kin and Kim started dating! (In order of the pairings I put them in). Kon and Konnie dated for a while, but it didn't work out. After breaking up, Kon started flirting with Katrina. Katrina also has a tiny crush on Kon, and thinks Mina should date Nick.

Problem with that?, Konnie also likes Nick and they always fight over him. The rest of us can't move them apart.

Shy met another dog, a husky just like her, and has a SUPER crush on him, but of course, is too shy to tell him. The husky's name is fang, I know weird name, since he's so caring and sensitive.

We discovered that a bunch of the fire wolves are still alive, sadly not my mother. They crown me as queen, I accept. When we went back to the water wolves, they surrendered, and we joined forces, since Splash, my brother became the. As for my dad, well let's just say that by now, he should be an ice statue.

Grojband and Newmans are planning on becoming a band together called 'GrojMans'. They haven't started it yet, but are sure to very soon.

Madeline joined Grojband, as the lead singer. I always knew she should be a lead singer. She still has no crush or boyfriend, but you never know when a look alike appears out of nowhere, since she's with Grojband.

Nash, was adopted by Corey. They have a strong bond. Kinda like they're bro's. I'm happy to see him so happy.

And me, lot's has happened. I was crowned the queen of the fire wolves. I am Grojband's mascot. Nash and I are together. I'm so happy with him. But the best, is being with Maddie. She cheers me up when I'm sad, comforts me, helps me out, and has given me some advice for how I can think of a way to ask Nash on a date. My life is amazing...

Too bad that this was all a dream... Or was it a vision? of my future? cause here I am running from my home, being destroyed by the water wolves. Here I go again. Better do everything like before or it could all change...

**LOL 'it was only just a dream'. And I just made a song reference, about the song only just a dream. Once this has been posted, I'm gonna continue on my truth or dare story. Let me know in the reviews, what story I should continue with after that!.**

**Flame, firing away!**


End file.
